


Missing

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Missing [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: A trip to a ski resort with the cast of Supernatural doesn’t turn out like everyone thought it would…





	1. Chapter 1

“How am I so bad at this!” you said, sitting up in the snow, watching a kid go past you on her skis like it was nothing. 

“Did you fall down again?” asked Kim, sliding to a stop next to you, helping you to your feet. “I thought you were coordinated.”

“I am. I just can’t ski for shit apparently,” you said, stepping on your one ski, falling down again. “My ass is so fucking sore.”

“Why don’t we call it an early day and head to the spa instead? Let these boys stay out and freeze their tushes off,” she said.

“I ever tell you how much I love you?”

 

“Mhm,” you said, feeling the tension run out of your bruised and achy muscles as a hot stone was laid on your back. “I’m normally not one for the pamper crap but this is so much better than falling on that mountain over and over again.”

“You’re telling me,” she said. You heard your masseuse say she’d back in a few minutes, Kim laughing to herself. 

“What?” you asked, popping open an eye.

“You think Jensen would like to hear you moan like that?” she teased. 

“I’m not moaning…” you said, Kim scoffing. “I’m not  _that_  kind of moaning.”

“You didn’t answer the question…” she said, wearing a smile. “You know he’s got the hots for you.”

“He does not,” you said.

“He follows you around like a puppy dog. I think he’s in love,” said Kim. You groaned, Kim smiling. “You two would be good together. He’s too nervous to buck up and say something. You do it.”

“I don’t…” you said, Kim tsking you. “Alright, when did you figure it out?”

“When? The first time I was in a room with the both of you. You’re meant to be. Why else would a chick that doesn’t know how to ski or snowboard agree to go on a long retreat with the cast to a, what is it again, oh yeah,  _a ski resort_ ,” said Kim.

“I wanted to hang out with everyone was all,” you said.

“There’s no guys around. Your secrets safe with me but woman to woman? Make that boy yours and soon. We can all only take so many pining stares and averted eyes for so long you know,” she said.

“He never does that with me,” you said.

“He goes into friend mode with you and then when your back is turned he looks at us for help like he’s gonna fuck everything up. Getting you and him together has been a six month process we are all ready to be over with,” she said.

“Should I ask him for a drink after dinner?” you said. “I should wear a dress. Shit, I didn’t pack one. Or heels. God, all I have is a pair of jeans and sweatpants. Kim. I need help.”

“Relax,” she said. “We’re making this a girls day. We’ll finish up here, go shopping and then figure out how to make you so hot his jaw hits the floor when he sees you.”

“What would I do without you?”

 

You and Kim were walking back into the resort with your new clothes a few hours later, laughing at how Jensen had probably never seen you that dressed up before and was going to start drooling. One of the resort workers in the lobby handed you and Kim each a flyer as you went past, others carrying them around as they went about their business.

“What’s this for?” asked Kim as you glanced it over.

“Kim,” you said, your heart leaping into your chest.

“There’s a lost skier on the backside of the mountain in the forest area. If you know anything, please contact the mountain patrol,” he said, handing a sheet off to someone else.

“Kim,” you said, holding the paper up in her face.

A smiling picture of Jensen under “Missing” in big black caps was staring right back.


	2. Chapter 2

You’d never thrown a punch before but if Rob hadn’t grabbed your arm and yanked you back, Jared would have a bloody nose right about now.

“Hey,” said Rob, pulling you back, forcing you to sit down in a chair in your suite. The police had grabbed everyone in your group to figure out as much information as they could but the second they left, you were too pissed to hold back. “Y/N, relax.”

“You were with him!” you growled, slipping under Rob’s arm, shoving Jared on the chest. 

“Y/N! Sit down now!” shouted Rob, the guy that was normally so calm around you freezing you in place. He took a deep breath, watching you blink back your confusion as you slumped into a chair. “Y/N.”

“Sorry,” you mumbled, glancing over at Jared who just nodded that it was alright.

“You said you guys were goofing off at the top of the mountain, right?” asked Rob.

“Yeah, just wrestling in the snow, pretending to fight. It’s snow so you can’t get that hurt,” said Jared, swallowing a gulp down. “We were right near one of the old black diamond trails and when we figured we should head back down…I went first down the easy one and I thought Jensen was right behind me. He must have gone left on the black diamond one.”

“It’s not an actual trail though. It used to be but they blocked most of it off and let the forest grow back in,” said Rob, repeating what the mountain patrol men had said but it was giving you time to calm down at the very least. “He can’t be that hard to find. It’s only been like five hours tops.”

“It’s freezing out, Rob,” you said, staring up at him and beyond to the window. “The sun is setting. If he’s out there, he’s gonna freeze to death.”

“No, he’s not,” said Rob. “The patrol is out there looking for him. I’m sure he’ll be back at the resort in no time.”

 

“Hey,” said a voice in the back lobby, staring out at the dark mountain. You’d seen the patrol come back in on their skis and snowmobiles a few hours earlier, no Jensen with them.

“Hey,” you said quietly, Rob handing you a cup of hot chocolate as he took a seat beside you.

“It’s three in the morning, Y/N. Why are you not in your bed?” asked Rob.

“Because he’s lost and nobody knows where he is. He’s alone, in the dark, dying of hypothermia if he’s not already dead,” you said. “Staying in my cushy hotel room to get a full night of sleep wasn’t exactly on my mind.”

“He’s not stupid. He’ll find a way down the mountain,” said Rob.

“What if he’s hurt and can’t walk? What if he goes into the forest away from the resort and town? What if a damn wolf eats him?” you asked, shoving the hot chocolate back in his hands, wanting nothing to do with the word warm ever again.

“I don’t know,” he said, taking a sip and leaning back. “I know he wouldn’t want you to worry.”

“Too late,” you said, resting your chin on your knees. “I went and bought a dress today you know. I was going to ask him out tonight.”

“He was going to do the same actually,” said Rob. “Minus the dress part…although he could probably pull it off.”

You felt your lip twitch up, Rob smiling as you nodded your head.

“I miss him,” you said. “I want him back, Rob.”

“We’ll get him.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Y/N,” said Jared, fidgeting with his hands. He’d been afraid to talk to you alone the past two days and that only made you feel worse. “They uh…”

“They suspended the search this morning,” you said, staring at Jensen’s closed bedroom door. “Someone should probably pack up his stuff.”

“They didn’t say he’s dead,” said Jared.

“The temperature has been dropping, Jared and he’s been outside for almost three whole days with no food, no shelter, no water. It’s snowed and been windy and I really hope he just got tired and fell asleep and it didn’t hurt,” you said, biting your bottom lip when it quivered. 

“I thought you’d be the last person to give up on him,” said Jared, scrunching up his own face. 

“All I said was someone should pack up his stuff,” you said, moving to his door.

“Do you want help?” asked Jared, staring at the ground.

“Yeah. Thanks Jared.”

 

You couldn’t bring yourself to check out, couldn’t just leave and not know what happened.

“I’m gonna go look for him,” you said, turning around in the lobby to your friends. “He deserves better than to be left up there.”

“What’s got her all hot and bothered?” asked Jensen, walking into the lobby with a slight limp but nothing else seemingly wrong. “Someone wake up the kraken too early again?”

“Fucking…” you started.

“Hell,” someone else finished, everyone wide eyed as Jensen cocked his head.

“Uh, listen,” said Jensen. “I would have called but I didn’t exactly have a phone and Billy ain’t that friendly to strangers so as soon as I was able to walk back, I did. By the way, I’m cold as fuck. Can I get like a blanket or hot shower or something?”

“Who’s Billy?” Kim asked, Jensen holding up his hands.

“Spark notes. I went down a trail. Trail turned into trees, one of which I slammed into and got super lost once I stopped rolling. I dug out one of those snow caves for a night and when I got up, Billy found me. Think a hermit but you know…scarier. He said I had a rolled ankle, made me rest it for a day in his middle of fucking nowhere cabin before he sent me off with a mug of soup back here,” said Jensen with a nervous laugh. “I thought I wound up in Deliverance for a minute.”

“Dude, we thought you were dead. You were labelled a missing person,” said Jared, shoving a flyer nearby in Jensen’s face.

“They sort of stopped looking for you this morning,” said Rob. “Until Y/N over here decided she wanted to go up and find you.”

“What are you nuts?” he asked, turning to you. “Do you know how dangerous that would be? Don’t ever risk your ass for mine, understand?”

“I’m sorry, I was only thinking I didn’t want your dead body left on that mountain for the rest of ever,” you said, getting in his face, taking a deep breath.

Jensen flicked his eyes down to your lips, leaning in before he could stop himself, not that you wanted him to. 

They were cold and chapped and his skin had none of the usual warmth it should have.

It was still a pretty damn good kiss.

 

“Okay, I’m kicking everyone out now so if ya’ll wouldn’t mind getting out of my room,” said Jensen, burrowed under a stack of blankets, full of hot food in his thermal pajamas. “I’m exhausted.”

You flicked off a few lights for him, moving to hit the one by his bed when he shook his head.

“Not you,” he said, waiting until the door closed to give you a smile. “I heard you got pretty upset.”

“No,” you said, Jensen shifting over so you would sit beside him. “Alright, yes.”

“I’d be super pissed if I had died and not asked you out yet,” he said. 

“I was gonna ask…that night…” you said, Jensen untucking himself and grabbing your hand so you lay down.

“It doesn’t matter. Tomorrow night we’ll go on the best, most safe date in the world,” he said.

“You were shy,” you said.

“You were shy and oblivious,” he said. “I didn’t want to make anything weird and then we have to go back to work and it’d be awkward.”

“You’re always awkward,” you teased, Jensen chuckling. 

“Billy was awkward. Saved my ass though so I got to give him that,” he said.

“You spent a night on your own out there. How’d a born and bred Texas boy survive?” you asked, Jensen shrugging. “Really?”

“You came over for dinner after work one night and fell asleep on the couch. But your cuddly butt fell asleep on me and the remote was at the other end and I watched a three hour documentary on this guy that got lost hiking in Alaska. It helped me with a few things,” he said.

“So I saved your life,” you said.

“I guess so,” he said, yawning and nuzzling his face down into his pillows. 

“The doctor said you need to rest,” you said, rolling off the bed, turning around to already find him fast asleep. You tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Sleep tight, Jensen. You’re home.”


End file.
